


Peaceful Dancing

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Shadow, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous giggling yosuke, Slow Dancing, when your wingman is your shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: "There are things... I need to get out of our system. I have been brought into existence by the supression of feelings. All I want, is to get them out before I become whole again. I will ask our guest to enter one of the rooms behind you, although only one person can enter a room. Do not be alarmed, all you will do is watch a simple play of... our true feelings." They looked at each other, most of them looking at Naoto, she appeared deep in thought, then nodded. They looked at the brunette, he confirmed with one of his own nods. Everyone slowly made their ways to a door for each one. But : "Wait." The Magician turned around. "Yosuke, come with me."





	Peaceful Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some deep shadows and here is what happened

The team, minus their leader, stared wide-eyed at the tall building. It was some kind of giant old theatre, like the kind they would show at school when they would talk about old foreign culture. The walls were made in stone with columns, and in between each there would be a bright light that shined through the dark aesthetic of the TV World. Naoto remarked :

"It bears a striking resamblance to theatres in Paris..." Chie retorded :

\- "Huh ? Why would he be in a french place ? And how do you know about those kind of stuff ?

\- General culture." Kanji followed :

\- Are you sure he's there Rise ?

\- Positive, but I'm getting the signals of something very strong..." She nudged at Teddie.

\- "I'm sensing it too ! Although there is something beary strange..." Yukiko stepped forward.

\- "What is it Teddie ?

\- It's _there_, but it doesn't give off any bad vibes." Yosuke raised an eyebrow.

\- "What does that even mean..?

\- That mean it doesn't appear hostile... Like it's just standing there waiting." The whole team eyed each other, Yosuke spoke up once again.

\- "Anyway, we're entering and where going to see what's happening inside. Any objections ?" Everyone made sign there was none. "Ok, everyone let's go in, stay on guard Ok ?"

Everyone nodded in aproval and entered the theatre.

* * *

They walked down a pretty ridiculously long hall, with no Shadows or treasures, only seeing the grey velvet on the walls. They mostly stayed silent and focused to expect any kind of stuff thrown at them.

After some _very long_ moments of walking they arrived at a corridor the cut the path bluntly, with different doors leading to what looked like diffrent auditoriums.

"Welcome." The heard in a distorded familiar voice. They turned around to see Yu, with yellow eyes, in a suit, bowing them welcome. Yosuke already guessed his existence, it was pretty obvious they were going to find him here, but he couldn't help but cringe at the sight. He exclaimed :

\- "...Where's Yu ?" The shadow kept very calm and responded with a calm smile.

\- "He is completely safe.

\- I have a hard time believing that !

\- I am not a rampaging force. I know very well that if I engage combat, I will inevitably lose. There is nothing to gain from me attacking you or my other me.

\- Then why are you here !?

\- There are things... I need to get out of our system. I have been brought into existence by the supression of feelings. All I want, is to get them out before I become whole again." The team looked at each other in confusion, never has a shadow has acted so... peacefully. Then again, it is Yu's shadow. He is a particuliar case in and of himself. The Shadow spoke up again : "I will ask our guest to enter one of the rooms behind you, although only one person can enter a room. Do not be alarmed, all you will do is watch a simple play of... our true feelings." They looked at each other, most of them looking at Naoto, she appeared deep in thought, then nodded. They looked at the brunette, he confirmed with one of his own nods. Everyone slowly made their ways to a door for each one. But : "Wait." The Magician turned around. "Yosuke, come with me.

\- Wh-why ?" The shadow flashed a smile directly at him.

\- "Let's say you are a... _special_ case." Yosuke swallowed. For how much he lov- _ahem_ trusted his partner, following the darkests parts of him in who knows where was... He turned to face the others, they nodded, he nodded back. They each entered a respective room.

\- "Okay... huh, where are you going ?

\- You will see soon enough."

* * *

They continued walking for a while in silence, Yosuke continued staring at his back, from behind he could almost believe it was his partner, but knowing it wasn't was a thought that in and of itself creeped him out. He countinously stared back and forth at the Shadow and the walls, confused at what to think. What was his partner suppressing ? And what are the others viewing ?

"Say what are the others... nevermind...

\- Hum ? Go on.

\- N-no. This is between them and Yu, right ? That's why it's one by individual, if I got it correctly anyway... It's _their _business so, I won't pry..." The Shadow turned his head to look at Yosuke. With a... gentle smile..?

\- That is very considerate, but then again, I should have expected that from you." The brunette blinked.

\- Hum- Is that a compliment ?

\- Yes it is." He said with another smile similar to one of Yu's. This weirded Yosuke out. Seeing this, supposed to be hostile, shadow being so... _nice_, and with his partner's face and voice no less, just made him uncomfortable by itself. He started to rub his left arm with his right hand, in a clearly awkward motion.

\- Th-thanks I guess...

\- Are you uncomfortable ?" The Magician snapped his attention to him.

\- "H-how could I not be ?" He stared at him for a bit as they continued walking.

\- "Fair enough." He said before turning his head in front of him.

* * *

"Here." He said. They were on the scene of what looks like the scene of an empty amphitorium. It was dimly lit, like if a play was about to begin.

\- "Wait, I'm not gonna watch something ?

\- No... I don't want you to watch. I just..." The Shadow... _Yu's_ Shadow (he still had a hard time getting his head around it), seemed to hesitate in his words. "I just... want to dance with you." Yosuke's brain fried.

\- "... I'm sorry what ?

\- Can we just... dance for a while ?" After Yosuke's brain makes a turn on itself for awhile and it goes back to his usual place, he responded :

\- "Huh that's..." He needed to come with something quick. "I-I don't have the attire !" Wrong answer. But Yu's Shadow chuckled. "Wh-What !?

\- You always blurts out random stuff when you're panicking." The brunette was shocked to see that he called his behaviour out, but at the same time, it is also Yu. "And don't worry about that." He looked at Yosuke from toe to the head. The Magician followed his gaze, to find out he was suddenly wearing a suit.

\- "WHAT THE- !?" He touched the clothes, yep it's indeed there, but he still felt his headphones around his neck.

\- Don't worry, I'll give your normal clothes back when it's done. Now then..." He walked towards him slowly and presented his hand.

Yosuke considered the situation. Teddie said it wasn't hostile, he didn't hurt anyone for now, he raised a good and weird point by saying he would lose the fight if it happened, and he said he'll become one with Yu again once this is done... So Yosuke concluded that playing along for now was a good option. Even if the idea of dancing (?????) with the incernations of his partners suppressed feelings was... weird to say the least. But, he placed his hand on the Shadow's, who responded with a smile and got closer to him. The Shadow placed his hand on his waist, the brunette winced by instinct under the pretty intimate touch.

"Are you okay ?" A Shadow ? Concerned ? Well.

\- "Y-yeah sorry it's just... No-not used to this you know ?" The Shadow Yu nodded. And Yosuke reciprocated by slowly putting his own hand on his future dance partner's waist.

\- "Relax." He said. It was just so bizarre to have a Shadow acting this way, it made him even more nervous.

Once in position they slowly started to move. It took a while for Yosuke to get used to the movement, Yu's Shadow lead him pretty well into the motion, then again, it is a part of Yu. The best leader ever.

They continued moving for a few minutes in a slow rythm. The Magician focused on his steps, which eventually made him notice more the tux he was wearing. He traced it back and forth, he's not used to wearing suits, he largely prefered mundane but stylish clothes, he couldn't help but wonder if he looked stupid in it.

"Don't worry.

\- Huh ?" He snapped his attention to his dance partner, who was also very close, and linked eyes with him. He was smiling way too softly.

\- You look handsome. Don't worry." Yosuke instantly flushed at the remark and at the embarrassment that he practically read his mind. He cringed at himself.

\- Don-don't- I'm not-"

\- Still can't accept praise ? I mean it. You wear it very well." He sucked in another breath, cringing harder. He could feel his flushed cheeks, this was so weird. Being handled so... gently. The Shadow's touches were carefully, like if Yosuke was made of glass. This situation would have probably been nicer if he was... well... in the _actual_ Narukami's hands. He crindged one more time at the admission. "You're doing well." He shyly looked at Yu's other self. "You're very good at this.

\- Oh- come on, _you're_ leading I'm just following !" He couldn't believe how casual he was being.

\- But you're following well, you always follow well. We can always count on you." It left him speechless for a few seconds.

\- "Huh... We...?

\- Me and my other self. We both think very highly of you.

\- Oh hum- do you ? Tha- actually can I ask something ?

\- Of course.

\- Why are we... dancing ? I mean we could be doing other things you know... like... I dunno... Whatever you Shadows do.

\- Well, I just want to... spend time with you like this...

\- Huh... _Why..?_

\- We like it.

\- Again... Why ?" He stared in his eyes for a good minute, before the Shadow pulled him closer making the brunette squeeze out a surprised noise.

\- "We want to have you close like this..." He said in a... very found voice. After a few second of internal panic, Yosuke laughed awkwardly.

\- "C-can I ask why again..?" Then he realized that maybe trying to dig into the his partner's feelings too much my offend _some_ people. "No- nevermind if you don't wanna respond it's-

\- No, it's fine. I brought you here so we could talk face to face.

\- Oh, ok. Do you... wanna talk ? I-I'll listen."

He tried his best to keep himself calm. Even though this situation was all the levels of weird, he _was_ still facing his partner's Shadow, it had reasons to _be_ here. wich means, Yu was probably bottling shit up. He insulted himself for not doing a better job at seeing the problems he was going through. Well if Yu didn't want to share, maybe he could ask his Shadow, gain some info and maybe find the solution to whatever Yu's problems was. Because of course he wants to help Yu out ! Even if it means asking a weird version of himself personifying his darkest feelings. Everything for partner.

Yosuke took a deep breath and braced himself for what was coming. If it was enough for a Shadow to appear, it must have been _big_. He was getting better at getting Yu's habits, or at least he thought so, but he wasn't able to pick up what was wrong. And if he did, maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

\- "Don't feel guilty.

\- HU- WHA- Are you reading my mind or something !?

\- No you're just easy to read. Also, we specifically made sure you wouldn't see the problem.

\- Why- well I guess that's what you want to talk about then...

\- Yes. I am here, because we put masks.

\- What ?

\- We change ourselves to fit the situation. To be the most optimal. We slowly buried our real self inside, repressing for the sake of efficacity.

\- O-oh. I guess that explains some things..." How can their leader can adapt on the fly, always keep the team together, basically being perfect.

\- That is what I am showing to our friends. The truth of the persona I am wearing. I want them to understand, and I want them to understand him.

\- O-oh wow." He was just as considerate as the original Yu. This made the brunette half-way uncomfortable and for some reason half-way relaxed, to see so clearly a trait that he lov- _likes_ about his parter in a yellow-eyed carbon copy of his and also to see that trait he lov- _**likes** _is _still_ in a yellow-eyed carbon copy of his. "Bu-but, why am I a special case ? I mean- I'm not watching something sooo..?

\- Because we don't wear a mask with you. Well, another, more subtle kind to be precise.

\- Which kind ?

\- We don't hide our personality around you. We, or _he,_ hides our... feelings.

\- Fee-feelings..?" There was a sensation forming itself in his gut. He had no clue what could that mean, but he was both curious and scared.

\- "That is why you're here with me... like this... I finally express how we feel, without him pushing it down." Yu's Shadow closed his eyes, and pressed himself further against Yosuke, almost hugging and burying his face in his shoulder as they countinued to move in a slow rythm. "No matter how much he denies it, we've always wanted to be with you like this... sharing a tender moment alone... where we could talk openly about how we feel... where we could touch you like this and have you close... where you would listen to us... and we wouldn't have to be scared of what you could say or what could happen..." He said gently.

The brunette started shaking. Of nervousness ? He didn't really know. He was embarrassed even more by such intimate contact, which made him realize the context of their situation. They were dancing, alone, on a dimly lit scene, in suits, and extremely close to each other. This was... _romantic. Very romantic._ He swallowed, and he reminded himself that this was _not _Yu. It was a part of him sure, but not the _whole_ him.

And then he just realized what that thought meant.

\- "S-say...

\- "Yes ?

\- What do you mean by... huh... feelings ? H-how do you, well him- _you guys_ feel ? What is he pushing down ?" The Shadow broke eye contact for the first time and looked away. Until slowly looking back at him.

\- "I mean that..." He slowly pulled him closer to wisper in his ear in a way too soft manner :

"We love you." Yosuke gasped with a high-pitched noise, making Yu's other self chuckle. He pulled back and looked in his eyes again with a grin. "Suprised ?" Yosuke started giggling. He couldn't stop himself, it was either in embarrassement or joy at the news, he didn't know. "Calm, there is no reason to panic, and I have more to say." Yosuke shot his eyes to him. "Don't blame him for not telling you. We were scared, it was the first time we lived all of this. The heart racing, the butterflies in the stomach, the need of closeness, the attraction emotional _and_ physical_,_ all of those feelings were foreign to us. So he pushed them away, for the sake of our friendship, but, as you can see, it just made the need more prominent. he tried to ignore those needs, the need to be open. And, I am granting this need." He buried his face in the brunette's shoulder. "You make us happy and we love you for it. That's all we ever wanted to tell you."

Yosuke chocked his giggles and stayed silent for a while. Taking all of this in, in whatever way he could, trying to piece everything together and trying to find somewhat of a conclusion. He realized how happy hearing that made him.

Until a light started appearing around the Shadow.

"It's over. I said all I needed to say.

\- H-huh ! But Yu didn't-" He pointed to a high seat in the amphitorium they were in, making light on it, revealing the Leader staring at the two of them. "Yu ! You're okay !" The Fool kept on watching from afar, and looked at his feet. The Shadow spoke up again as it slowly disppeared.

\- "You don't blame him right ? Please treat us well." Yosuke hugged him by instinct.

\- "Thanks for telling that stuff. I'll treat you guys well okay ? Also- huh, that was nice... dancing with you..." The Shadow returned the hug and nodded in his arms before disappearing. The brunette looked at Yu far away recieving the light.

* * *

After a bit of running to meet Yu up at the seats, they finally met.

"Partner ! You okay !?

\- Y-yeah...

\- Oh good... I mean your Shadow said you were safe, but-

\- Yeah, yeah, I know.

\- Oh ok- wait you know what ?

\- Well I- First I just saw all of the others and we all talked, they're waiting outside." Yosuke sighed in relief.

\- Oh that's good...

\- and second- well," Yu looked away. "My Shadow, _somehow,_ made me heard your... converstion." Yosuke flushed instantly.

\- "Ah. Huh, do you want to talk about it ? I-I want to talk about it.

\- Yeah let's just... get it out of the way. What my Shadow said... It's true, I've been supressing my feelings and it led to its creation. And, i'm sorry for making you go through that." The Leader linked eyes with Yosuke.

\- "No it's fine ! He didn't hurt me at all- well you would know, it was awkward sure, but, thinking about the fact he was still somewhat you helped me. And huh... can we just, talk about the big thing..?" Yu stayed silent, evading the brunette's gaze again. "When you said that it was all true, is..." He flushed hard and looked away as well. "Is the part about... you l-loving me t-true ?" He stayed silent waiting for a response, he kept shooting quick glances at his partner, who was flushed now too, which somewhat shocked Yosuke, and kept scratching the side of his head with his index. Until eventually...

\- "Y-yes. It's true." Hearing it from his partner made him flush harder. he still had a hard time believing it. But, a certain selfish thought made his way in his head.

\- "S-say it.

\- Huh ?" Yosuke hid the lower half of his face with his hands, squeezing his cheeks and looking with a very shy look at his partner.

\- "I... I want you to say it." Yu looked at him like he just short circuited, an expression he never thought he would see him wearing. Yu took a deep breath through his nose, still scratched his head with his finger and his gaze kept dancing in between looking at his partner and looking in the distance. Until it finally settled on him and he said in a found and soft voice :

\- "I... I love you."

The feeling of satisfaction and joy just sunk into Yosuke. He never thought he would hear those words, but here they are. He started giggling hard in his hands.

"Wh-what ?

\- I'm- I'm sorry I'm just- I'm so happy ! I- I can't stop- !" He tried to stop it but a huge grin kept on creeping on his face. "H-help- I- can't- stop- !" He wondered is it how Yukiko felt everytime she would burst out loud.

\- I'll help if you say it too.

\- Oh-oh come o-on it's obv-obvious !"

\- I said it, you say it.

\- O-Ok I- I- I love you too n-now help- !" He was trying hard not to burst out loud Yukiko style.

\- Ok, I'll help." He said with a grin, and Yosuke was already sensing the revenge coming right up his alley.

Yu walked up to him, _very_ close, and put the the brunette's hands off his mouth. He was now trying to stop laughing through his teeth, but that plan soon died when the Fool cupped hid cheek and leaned him.

Well he couldn't really laugh while he was being kissed that's for sure.

He made a surprised noise, but he decided to stop trying to think about it, and just appreciate the moment. He had no idea how to kiss, Yu didn't either, but they both tried their best.

And in the meantime, he internally thanked his previous dance partner for allowing him to live this.

**Author's Note:**

> The theatre symbolism is obvious, and I think you can get all of the symbolism of the piece.  
Also since none of Yu's feelings are inherently hostile, and he's smart, his shadow would maybe be that too. Also I need to sleep.  
Back from sleep, I had fun with the whole He We I to make differences, Yoosk is totally the type of guy to laugh in pure nervousness, and in P4AU Yu and Yosuke could basically read each other's minds, compare their 2 routes they litteraly call out what each other is thinking.


End file.
